Sine cura
by March Moon
Summary: A veces las personas se aprovechan de la ingenuidad de otras:Una fiesta de adolescentes se convierte en una pesadilla para Rukia.¿Que hará Ichigo al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fans de la mejor pareja del mundo: ¡IchiRuki! Aquí está otra vez yo, Anita la loquita dejándoles un fic corto debido a que ya podemos ver Fade to black. Desearía verla "raw" pero mejor soy paciente y espero los subs.**

**En honor a eso, decidí subir este fic hace meses estaba rodando por mi cabeza pero no sabía cómo plantearlo. Bueno ya no sigo espero que les guste. El titulo de este fic es en latin que significa "sin cuidado".**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece,sino a Kubo- sensei ,ni siquiera el CD de Nirvana de ese nombre.**

*******

Como un día cualquiera empezaban las clases en el instituto de Karakura, era de esos días rutinarios, las mismas clases, los mismos saludos, las mismas batallas contra hollows, las cosas ya se tornaban algo monótonas.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y un grupo de chicos se dirigió a la azotea eran: Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ichigo, Uryu y por ultimo pero no menos importante Rukia. La shinigami quería compartir el almuerzo con las chicas pero recordó que su comida la tenía Ichigo por eso decidió acompañar a los chicos para el agrado de Asano.

-¡La hermosa Kuchiki-san nos está acompañando, nada me hace más feliz!- gritó ya saben quién.

-Podrías calmarte, es solo Rukia- respondió con ciertos celos el peli naranjo.

-Puedes emocionarte todo lo que quieras, Keigo- le dijo Rukia con su tono melindroso- me encanta que te agrade mi compañía… a diferencia de otros.

La pelinegra le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Ichigo, quien desvió su mirada fingiendo indiferencia.

-¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Soy tan feliz me llamaste por mi nombre! ¿Puedo decirte Rukia-chan entonces?- el tan hiperactivo castaño no cabía de la felicidad.

-Claro que si no hay prob…

-¡Podrían callarse los dos!- gritó exasperado Ichigo.

Asano estaba algo asustado, Rukia molesta, Mizuiro tranquilo, Chad callado y un Uryu sonriente tocándose los lentes como siempre. De la nada alguien empezó a cantar:

_-"Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen…" _(1)

Todos los jóvenes presentes quedaron sorprendidos porque Chad estaba cantando una canción y de la nada.

-….ah Chad… ¿Por qué empezaste a cantar?- le preguntó Ichigo.

-No…- después de seis segundos terminó de responder- se.

-¡QUE!

-Simplemente como siempre digo "mmm" o alguna otra cosa extraña pues quería decir algo diferente.

-Y por eso cantaste ¿verdad?- le aseveró Uryu.

-Así es- en efecto, Chad no hablaba mucho pero cuando abría la boca decía algo muy importante y la canción decía mucho.

- Sin embargo, esa canción tiene algo que ver con cierta persona- comentó Mizuiro.

Todos miraron a Ichigo, quien ante la mirada de todos se levantó del lugar molesto para irse:

-¡Déjenme en paz quieren!

Luego se fue dejando a los jóvenes muertos de risa no obstante la shinigami suspiró indignada, definitivamente Ichigo ya estaba de mal humor.

….

_Malditos idiotas, como se les ocurre decir que estoy celoso. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de Rukia? Es solamente Rukia…_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el joven Kurosaki pensaba y cavilaba acerca de sus "celos".

-¡Ichigo!- de inmediato reconoció la culpable de sus pensamientos, dejó de caminar pero no volteó a verla.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a molestarme también?

-Claro que no tonto, todo te lo tomas a mal. Además tienes que estar acostumbrado, no es la primera vez que dicen esas cosas sobre nosotros. No sé porque te inquieta tanto.- esto último lo dijo con un tono suave y calmado.

Muy en el fondo Rukia sentía que quizás Ichigo le resultaba desagradable su presencia.

Ichigo sintió que estaba actuando muy mal, ella no se merecía ese trato; estaba dispuesto a disculparse pero un grupo de chicos lo interrumpieron.

-Kurosaki y Kuchiki, esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa a las ocho. Están invitados.- este era Mikami Shishio un tipo de cabello negro semi-largo, era conocido por su rebeldía y sus fiestas locas. Muchas chicas en el instituto se morían por él, también se decía que tenía un repertorio por salir con las chicas más bonitas del instituto y las consideraba como premios por acostarse con ellas: un mujeriego total. Ichigo pudo notar como el tipo no apartaba sus ojos de Rukia cuando hablaba.

-Guarda tus palabras Mikami, no iremos- le dijo el shinigami molesto.

-Si tu no vas no es necesario, en cuanto a ti Kuchiki, tu presencia en la fiesta será placentera.- Mikami se estaba acercando demasiado a Rukia quien ante su rara distracción respondió.

-Claro no hay problema, ahí estaré.- le sonrió ella.

Debido a la respuesta de la chica, Kurosaki estaba en ascuas con el deseo de asesinar a Mikami y llevarse lejos a Rukia.

-Está bien nos veremos, Kuchiki Rukia. Adiós Kurosaki- el tipo y sus amigos se marcharon del lugar.

-¿No pensaras ir o sí?- tuvo que preguntarle, acaso ella era tan ingenua, que no notó la mirada de Shishio.

-Claro, suena divertido- le sonrió- ahora ya veo porque casi no tienes amigos, le respondes mal a la gente. Él vino personalmente a invitarnos y tú como siempre de descortés.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, tú no conoces a ese tipo….

Rukia lo interrumpió debido a que ya estaba harta:

-¡De todas maneras haré lo que yo quiera!- se alejó de él, mas enfada no podía estar.

- ¡Ah sí pues bien haz lo que quieras idiota! ¡Yo te lo advertí!

Los dos testarudos caminaron en pasillos opuestos, definitivamente la ingenuidad de ella y la sobreprotección de él, los estaba cansando.

…………….

Ya el ciclo escolar había terminado, siendo viernes todo joven solo piensa en una cosa: divertirse, (o descansar en mi caso, siempre termino matada XD) máxime la fiesta de Mikami estaba en la agenda de todos los estudiantes.

Rukia caminaba sola a casa, no quería ver a ese tonto cabeza de zanahoria. _Es un metido, obcecado…ah…lo seguiría insultando pero no terminaría. Me doy cuenta que es un aburrido y amargado…lo invitan a eso que le llaman "fiesta" y no va. Pensándolo bien yo nunca he ido a una fiesta de jóvenes humanos…tal vez sea como las de Matsumoto. Jajaja Creo que no…tal vez los jóvenes se divierten sanamente. No sé porque se preocupa demasiado ese idiota…. Yo puedo cuidarme sola._

Si en realidad la pequeña shinigami no tenía idea de cómo eran las fiestas de los jóvenes en el mundo de los vivos. Los acontecimientos que vendrán serán un golpe mortal que cambiarán su perspectiva y su corazón.

……

-¡Hora de la cena!- anunciaba Yuzu con su delantal a la familia más pendenciera de Karakura. Ya en el comedor, cada quien disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida, cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Rukia le habló a Isshin.

-Kurosaki- san, ¿puedo ir a una fiesta hoy?- usó otra vez su tono de niñita buena- es que me invitaron cordialmente y….

-¡No sigas Rukia-chan! Puedes ir por mí no hay problema, no tienes que pedirme permiso solo avísame para no preocuparme.- le contestó alegremente.

-¡Vas a dejarla ir!- este era Ichigo quien estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su alocado padre y también por su reacción.

Todos los que estaban presentes notaron el comportamiento extraño del pelinaranja, parecía un padre amargado y autoritario.

-Ay Ichi-nii mejor te hubieses quedado callado- le susurró Karin.

-¡Pero qué hijo más estúpido el que tengo! ¡Claro que tú también vas a ir para cuidarla! – el papá "peligro" se levantó abruptamente apuntándolo con un dedo.

Cuando el joven estuvo a punto de responderle, la ojivioleta exclamó:

-¡No será necesario! Tengo unos amigos que estarán ahí y me acompañaran- suspiró para luego irse- bien iré a vestirme, con su permiso.

Isshin estaba molesto con su hijo pero no siguió molestándolo ya que Ichigo se dirigía hacía el segundo piso.

Kurosaki Ichigo era tan testarudo y orgulloso que no fue capaz de pedirle otra vez a Rukia no asistir a la fiesta, estaba acostado en su cama con sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Se levantó al escuchar a su hermana Yuzu elogiar a la morena en el pasillo. Lentamente, abrió un poco su puerta sin que ellas lo notaran, pudo ver lo bonita que lucía su compañera de peleas.

-¡Que bonito te queda ese vestido!- la elogió Yuzu- el color azul resalta tus ojos.

-Gracias, Yuzu-chan.

Yuzu tenía razón, Rukia usaba un vestido azul turquesa que no era tan ajustado a su cuerpo pero tampoco tan holgado. Le quedaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, tenía escote redondo y mangas cortas. Para lucir casual y ligera su calzado eran unas sandalias blancas muy finas.

De lo frustrado que se encontraba el tonto de Ichigo se volvió acostar, de que se preocupaba si Rukia sabía cuidarse sola, bueno eso es lo que su mente creía pero no su corazón. _Enana tonta. _Pudo conciliar el sueño con ese último pensamiento.

.....

La casa era muy grande llena de muchos adolescentes bailando música electrónica a todo dar, el ambiente era agradable a la vista de Kuchiki, quien cada vez se sorprendía de la euforia de los jóvenes. _De lo que se pierde Ichigo._

-¡Ah Kuchiki! ¡Que bien que viniste, te vez linda esta noche!- Mikami la saludó mientras rodeaba su brazo alrededor de ella.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Rukia pensaba que ese gesto del pelinegro era como un saludo, pero todos en el lugar sabían que ella era la siguiente conquista de Mikami.

-Ven hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar está en el jardín.

Rukia lo siguió sin pensarlo, estaba tan emocionada de estar ahí que no notó la mirada picaresca del muchacho que la acompañaba.

Keigo y Mizuiro se encontraban ahí también pero al ver a Rukia con el mujeriego del instituto se alarmaron. Keigo corrió con todas su fuerzas para llevarse a la morena consigo; no obstante, un amigo de Mikami lo noqueó y después lo encerró en un armario.

-Escucha Kojima- le habló un bravucón- si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tu amigo, sugiero que te alejes de Mikami y de Kuchiki.

El joven menudo se alejó del idiota que lo amenazó, una vez que estaba fuera de vista, sacó su celular para llamar a Ichigo. Al marcar el número espero que le contestara pero aparecía el correo de voz, Kurosaki tenía el celular apagado. Pensó en llamar a la casa de este pero eran casi las once de la noche, consideraba que era falta de respeto llamar a esas horas. Él no era tan fuerte como para ayudar a Rukia, lo único que le quedaba era ir personalmente a la casa de Ichigo.

..........

En el jardín había una enorme piscina y muchas mesas rodeándola, en una de ellas se encontraban Mikami y Rukia.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntó galantemente a la hermosa morena.

-Si, por favor- en verdad tenía mucha sed y no podía negarse a la oferta del joven.

De inmediato le llevaron el refresco que lo tomó ansiosamente para calmar su sed.

-¡Vaya! Si que estabas sedienta, pero eso no te hace ver menos glamorosa.

-Creo que estoy recibiendo demasiado cumplidos esta noche.

-Pero si te los mereces… sabes vamos a bailar para que entres en ambiente.

La shinigami iba a responderle que sí pero un sonido de su celular la detuvo, lo sacó de su pequeño bolsillo pensando que era un hollow, en realidad era la alarma para irse a casa. _Las once y media, ya es hora que me vaya._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres cenicienta?

-No sé quien es ella pero en realidad tengo que irme, muchas gracias por invitarme.- le sonrió amablemente pero de repente sintió un horrible vértigo que la hizo tambalearse. Mikami corrió para auxiliarla y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Descuida preciosa- le besó en la mejilla- yo haré que te sientas mejor.

Rukia se sentía muy mareada que escuchaba las voces muy lejanas y no se daba cuenta hacia donde era llevada.

Shishio abrió la puerta de la habitación principal, depositó delicadamente a la joven en la cama. El joven lujurioso se acostó encima de ella para besarla y tocarla sin recato alguno.

.............

Mizuiro corría a todo galope hacia la clínica Kurosaki aunque le faltaba aire en los pulmones. Ishida Uryu lo siguió también ya que lo notó preocupado. Los dos llegaron a su destino muy agotados.

-¿Qué…sucede…Kojima?- le preguntó cansado el "sexy" cuatro ojos.

-Después… te…explico….pri…primero…. tengo…que…hablar…con Ichigo-dijo finalmente.

-¡Rukia!- el shinigami sustituto se levantó abruptamente al tener un presentimiento extraño y los ruidos en su ventana.

Cuando la abrió, una piedra le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Que mierda! ¡Qué les pasa a los dos, estas no son horas para estar tirando piedras a lo estúpido!

-¡Podrás insultarnos lo que quieras pero no hay tiempo!- le respondió Mizuiro- ¡Mikami está con Kuchiki-san! ¡Ven conmigo o será demasiado tarde!

Si pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo buscó sus zapatos y una camisa. ¡_Qué estúpido he sido! Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar._

Los tres chicos pagaron un taxi para ir lo más rápido posible a la fiesta.

-Kurosaki, ¿por qué demonios no fuiste con Kuchiki-san? ¡Ella no sabía qué tipo de fiesta era, tú… tu debiste acompañarla!- le reprendió Ishida.

-¡No me sermonees, imbécil!

El taxista les habló amablemente pero con una pisca de sarcasmo:

-Chicos no se peleen o me distraerán. Ya verán que salvaran a su amiga por ende soy un gran conductor.

Kojima lo pudo notar, el taxista había pasado cinco semáforos en rojo._ Quiero ayudar a Kuchiki-san….pero también quiero vivir._

_..............  
_

_Me siento mal, siento asco, siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tengo frío y a la vez calor, siento que estoy con alguien…no puedo abrir mis ojos…Ichigo… ¿donde estas?_

Mikami Shishio había despojado a la morena de su vestido dejándola en su ropa interior blanca.

-Que cuerpo tan fino tiene y su piel es suave, se nota que nadie la ha tocado. Eres un tanto ingenua Kuchiki Rukia… esta noche serás mía.

-…Ichigo.

El chico arqueó su ceja y se paralizó por completo, aun en su delirio la chica petisa mencionó el nombre de ese tipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes mencionar a ese idiota si estás conmigo? Di Shishio…Shishio- se inclinó para besarla lujuriosamente mientras se quitaba sus pantalones.

......................................................................................................

**¡Ichigo apúrate! Si que soy mala, lo siento, nunca pensé dejar las cosas en la mejor parte. Este fic está basado en un hecho real.**

**Si notaron usé una frase de una canción de Vicente Fernández "Estos celos", no soy muchos con las rancheras, pero recordé que Chad es de origen mexicano…creo que quedó bien. **

**Bueno dejen un review… son mi aliento para que siga con este fic descabellado. Por cierto cuando salga la peli ichiruki con sub en español me avisan para verla o bajarla.**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo, acepto cualquier critica constructiva, comentario o sugerencia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡Hola!! Aquí está la segunda y ultima parte de este fic. Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews:**

**Hirukia, byakushi, Naoko Tendo, chofisima, Flerasgard, , metitus, Dannai-chan, RukiaxUchiha, ., Mystery Mayu-chan, c=, yoxxa, alekuchiki- zr, kunemashi-ro y también aquellos que lo han leído en anónimo. Muchas gracias. Espero que le guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, el dueño y señor es Kubo-sensei.**

*****

La puerta principal de la gran casa se abrió rugosamente por un encabronado peli naranja que con su presencia inspiraba miedo y a la vez respeto. La música y el baile se detuvieron haciendo que todos los parranderos adolescentes se quedaran estáticos.

-¿Qué hace Kurosaki aquí?- susurró uno.

-Ay se va a pelear otra vez…con la cara de tubo que tiene.

-¿Será que viene a buscar a Kuchiki-san? Pero si Mikami se la llevó.

Este último comentario lo escuchó Ichigo, su ira iba creciendo paulatinamente, luego se dirigió donde estaba un amigo del idiota que estaba buscando. Le haló el cuello de la camisa para decirle:

-¿Dónde está el maldito de Mikami? Más vale que respondas o te romperé cada uno de tus huesos.

El tipo sudaba a chorros al sentir la amenaza de Kurosaki más creíble que las enseñanzas de su abuela.

-….en….el pi…pi…so…d...de …a..rri…ba- respondió tardándose casi un siglo.

Ichigo lo tiró y se fue hecho una furia hacia las escaleras que las subió en varias zancadas, nadie lo quiso seguir pues no querían ver lo que ocurría. Kojima e Ishida sacaron al pobre Keigo del armario quien se encontraba con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Mi hermosa Kuchiki-san! ¡Hay que salvarla!

-No hay de qué preocuparse Asano-san- lo tranquilizó Mizuiro- Ichigo se encargará de eso.

Mientras tanto, Uryu observaba como los jóvenes que estaban en el lugar se iban retirando poco a poco. _Kurosaki eres el alma de las fiestas. _

***

Ichigo abrió la puerta del dormitorio, su ira ya era casi tangible al presenciar como un bastardo besaba a Rukia. Jamás imagino que tal escena lo pondría tan furioso, aun más que en aquella ocasión donde Grimmjow lastimó a Rukia. Él se hubiese retirado si la shinigami lo estuviese correspondiendo, pero al ver que ella estaba como desmayada, decidió actuar de una vez.

Mikami estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa interior a Rukia cuando sintió que alguien lo había golpeado lanzándolo fuera de la cama.

De inmediato, Kurosaki cubrió a la chica con una sábana y prosiguió moler a golpes al joven del suelo.

-¡Te metiste con la mujer equivocada!- le gritaba furioso mientras lo golpeaba.- ¡Rukia no es un juguete más! ¡No debiste elegirla a ella pedazo de mierda!

Segundos después, Ishida llegó a la escena, observó a la pelinegra tendida en la cama ya cubierta. Notó su respiración entrecortada.

-¡Kurosaki detente! ¡Algo le pasa a Kuchiki-san!

Con los puños lastimados de tanto golpear al tipejo, se paró en seco al escuchar el estado Rukia. El quincy revisaba el pulso de la morena, abrió un poco sus ojos, estaban algo rojos. _No puede ser ella fue…_

-Vamos de aquí, será mejor que…

Ichigo lo interrumpió:

-¿Ishida dime qué le pasa?

-No quiero alarmarte pero parece que fue…-titubeó para contestarle- drogada.

_¿Drogada?_ Sus ojos observaban lo pálida que se veía la chica, luego desvió su mirada hacia Mikami quien yacía en el suelo adolorido.

-¡Que fue lo que le diste!- gritó enfurecido Ichigo- ¡Es así como te aprovechas de una mujer!

-¡Ya basta! No es necesario que discutas con una escoria, después pagará, por el momento debemos preocuparnos por ella.

-Tienes razón- su voz sonaba apesarada, envolvió a Rukia con la sábana y la cargó en sus brazos. Ishida recogió el vestido y las sandalias para después largarse. Bajaron las escaleras donde se encontraron con Asano y Kojima.

-¡No Kuchiki-san!- lloraba el castaño.

-Tranquilo ella estará bien, váyanse a casa.- les dijo el peli naranja ocultando sus ojos.- Mizuiro gracias por avisarme, gracias a ti Rukia no fue…

-Está bien- le sonrió el menudo chico pero Ichigo no lo notó porque le estaba dando la espalda.- se lo importante que es ella para ti.

Keigo, Mizuiro e Ishida tomaron un taxi juntos debido a que vivían cerca, mientras que Ichigo tomó el taxi que antes lo había llevado.

-Qué bueno que salvó a su amiga- le habló el taxista.

-Si…generalmente eso es lo que siempre hago- respondió de una manera melancólica y angustiada. Miraba a la chica en sus brazos como un ser frágil que necesitaba proteger, aún cuando ella había matado a poderosos enemigos. _Perdóname Rukia, debí cuidarte. _La acercó más a él y aspiró el suave aroma de su cabello, reconfortándolo.

-Joven ya llegamos.

Ichigo bajó del taxi agradeciéndole al conductor, decidió entrar directamente a la clínica para lidiar con el problema de Rukia. _¿Qué debo hacer primero? Si despierto al viejo me dará un maldito sermón, además alarmaría a las niñas ver a la enana en este estado. _Cavilaba y cavilaba mientras recostaba a la shinigami en la camilla, luego se le ocurrió una idea efectiva pero desagradable.

_Voy a ser que vomite antes que se intoxique. ¡Diablos! Debí preguntarle a ese imbécil de Mikami lo que le dio a Rukia, así sabría qué tipo de droga era. Bueno lo importante es sacarla de su estomago. _

Se acercó a ella para despertarla, tenía que provocarle el vomito y necesitaba que ella estuviese algo consciente mientras lo hacía, por suerte la clínica contaba con un sanitario.

-Oi Rukia - le hablaba mientras le daba suaves golpes en la cara con su palma- necesito que despiertes.

-….uh….que – ya empezaba a reaccionar, abrió lentamente sus ojos azul-violetas para ver unos ojos ámbar mirándola con ternura.

-No te vayas a dormir por favor- le susurró Ichigo. Nuevamente la cargó en sus brazos, luego se dirigió al baño.

-… ¿dónde me llevas?- le preguntó quedamente, estaba algo asustada, aun se sentía mareada por lo tanto apretó su manos en la camisa del peli naranja.

-Debo sacarte lo que sea que te haya dado…tu sabes.- se agachó junto con ella acercándola al inodoro, notó que Rukia suspiró asustada.

-¿Ichigo?.... ¿qué?

-Lo siento, tienes que vomitar así te sentirás mejor.

De repente ella recordó unas palabras parecidas que las sintió desagradables: _yo haré que te sientas mejor. _Al recordar se alarmó:

-¡No por favor! ¡No me quiero sentir mejor!- gritó angustiada tratando de alejar a Ichigo de su lado.

-¡Tranquilízate!- la abrazó fuertemente hacia su pecho apoyando su barbilla en su pequeña cabeza- yo no te haré daño, jamás lo haría. Perdóname por no estar ahí cuando más me necesitabas, por mi estupidez te pasan estas cosas. ¡Perdóname! No me tengas miedo…

La shinigami estaba aturdida ante las palabras de Kurosaki, sonaba tan triste e intranquilo, simplemente hundió su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del sustituto. _¡Qué tonta soy! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? En sus brazos me siento segura. _

-No te tengo miedo…es solo que no me gusta vomitar- le dijo para calmarlo.

- A nadie le gusta eso, sin embargo te aseguro que estarás bien.- acariciaba su cabello suavemente, de hecho le agradaba estar así con ella.

Rukia asintió su cabeza y dejó que Ichigo tomara el control de todo el asunto. La pobre chica tuvo que vomitar hasta que no quedara nada. ¡Qué suplicio más grande el que sufrió!

***

Rukia se encontraba en el baño de la casa, se había bañado para quitarse la horrible sensación de haber sido tocada por otro, se lavó los dientes y luego su rostro. Quería que su cuerpo estuviese acicalado completamente. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo sintiéndose culpable por no hacerle caso a Ichigo. _Él me advirtió que no fuera. ¡Mi estúpida curiosidad ganó otra vez! Ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias, de vivir con este remordimiento el resto de mi vida. Pero no lloraré, no seré débil, no derramaré ni una solo lágrima. _

***

El peli naranja en su habitación reflexionaba su culpa y su actitud de lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día, esperaba a que Rukia saliera del baño para poder hablar con ella. Revisó la hora, notó que eran las dos de la mañana. _Es demasiado tarde, tendré que posponer esa plática con la enana después. Aunque no creo que duerma tranquilo y menos ella por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. _

De inmediato la puerta de su habitación fue abierta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Como Kurosaki estaba sentado en la cama cabizbajo, levantó su cabeza hacia la persona que él esperaba: Rukia. Ella usaba un pijama compuesta por un pantalón azul celeste corto y una camisa de tirantes blanca, su semblante ya había mejorado pero aun se notaba su cansancio.

-Bueno yo...- trató de hablar la shinigami mientras cerraba la puerta y cruzaba sus brazos en frente de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ya mejor, gracias- le respondió relajada, sin embargo internamente consternada.- Vine a decirte que… que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenías razón, debí hacerte caso.

Ante la afligida declaración de Rukia, el muchacho frunció el ceño.

-¿Primera vez? ¡Ja! ¿Qué te pasa Rukia, tu nunca te disculpas así?- suspiró intranquilo y se levantó acercándose a ella.- El único maldito culpable soy yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Culpable?- dijo con voz sorprendida- Ya basta Ichigo, no todo lo que me pasa es tu culpa. Esto me lo hice yo misma y…

-¡No entiendes!- la interrumpió mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabeza dándole la espalda para no mostrarle mucho sus emociones- Yo sabía cómo era ese tipo, yo sabía lo que implicaban ese tipo de fiesta y aun así… no te acompañé.

-¿Por qué?

-Por idiota supongo- se rió sarcásticamente- por ser un maldito orgulloso de no pedirte o suplicarte que no fueras. Parte de mi creyó que te podías cuidar de todo. Lo malo es que de las simples pero peligrosas cosas de este mundo te pueden hacer daño por el hecho de que...

No sabía cómo seguir explicándole, no quería llamarla ignorante o que no pertenecía a este mundo. _Para mi tu perteneces aquí, Rukia. _

-…de que no soy de este mundo. ¿Verdad?- ella terminó la indeseable frase por él. – Si lo vez de esta manera, ambos tenemos la culpa. A veces cuando se trata de cosas serias, nunca hablamos y siempre llegamos a una discusión. Ambos somos orgullosos y testarudos.

Su sonrisa y sus palabras lo tranquilizaron, pero no sabía cómo en realidad se sentía ella.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- titubeó la morena- ¿Por qué ese tipo me… escogió a mi? ¿Por qué quiso hacerme daño de esa manera?

En su mente, Ichigo no encontraba la explicación exacta para contestarle, no quería sonar muy cruel. Lo único que se le vino a la mente, y para sorpresa de él, un poco irracional, era abrazarla. Realizó dicha acción. La apegó más a su pecho rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos. Rukia abrió sus ojos atónita ante la muestra de afecto del shinigami sustituto.

-Ya no pienses en eso- le habló suavemente- ya nunca más te harán daño. No volveré a dejarte sola.

-…y debes explicarme muchas cosas.- agregó la pelinegra.

-Si eso…- la abrazó aun más fuerte sin lastimarla y sonrió para así.

Rukia separó su cabeza del pecho del joven para ver su mirada. Por un solo instante reconoció en sus ojos cafés la ternura que emanaba hacia ella. Kurosaki pensaba que lo más hermoso de la chica presente eran sus ojos azul-violetas, le expresaban gratitud, confianza y afecto. Luego observó sus labios entreabiertos invitándolo a besarla. _Otro acto irracional…pero anhelante. _La shinigami cerró sus ojos pero los abrió abruptamente cuando sintió que algo húmedo tocaba su boca. _¡Ichigo me está…! ¿Quién se cree este idioat? _Eso era lo que decía su mente, por un momento, cambió de parecer cuando sintió que tal beso no le resultaba desagradable.

Al sentirse correspondido, Ichigo profundizó más la caricia saboreando su dulce paladar, quería borrar todo rastro de Mikami en ella, por consiguiente lo estaba logrando.

-Ayúdame- le decía Kuchiki entre besos-a….olvidar.

Kurosaki intensificó aun más el beso, dio inconscientemente un paso hacia tras haciendo que la chica en sus brazos se tropezara. Ella estaba a punto de caerse cuando él la sujetó por la cintura.

-Descuida- respondió agitado por falta de aire- yo te tengo.

-Torpe- le susurró rodeando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de los hombros fornidos del peli naranja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo la depositó en la cama pero él aun seguía en pie.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qu…

-Duerme- la interrumpió- tienes que descansar- decía mientras le tendía una sábana.

-Si duermo aquí, tu familia pensará mal.

-Yo te llevaré a tu cama antes que amanezca- Ichigo se acostó con ella- tengo que asegurarme de que duermas primero.

La ojivioleta cerró sus ojos y durmió profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. El shinigami la contempló unos segundos hasta que se dejó caer en el mundo lo sueños. ( o Morfeo)

****

-Maldito Mikami- reía alguien maquiavélicamente- ya vas a ver lo que te pasará por lastimar a la hermosa Kuchiki-san.

******

La noche de estrellas en Karakura se desvanecía para dar a paso el radiante sol que iluminaba toda la ciudad. Kuchiki Rukia despertaba por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, así como la suave brisa. Observó por todos lados y notó que estaba en la habitación de las mellizas. _El muy idiota se levantó para acostarme aquí. _Parte de ella quería amanecer en los brazos de Kurosaki, suspiró relajada y se levantó para ver la hora: nueve de la mañana. Ya no le dolía la cabeza ni tampoco se sentía mareada, no obstante, su estomago pedía a gritos comida.

******

-Hola ¿Qué pasa Mizuiro?- contestó Ichigo su celular mientras arreglaba su habitación.

-_Primero que nada te llamaba para preguntarte sobre el estado de Rukia._

-Ella está bien, gracias.

_-Que bien me alegra. Bueno, la razón por la que te llamo es porque arrestaron a Mikami._

-¡Que! ¿En serio?

_-Sí, parece que alguien llamó a la policía y lo van a meter a un correccional o algo así.-_ suspiró- _¿Acaso tú llamaste a la policía?_

-En vez de llamar a la policía le hubiese dado una paliza y luego castrarlo lentamente.- respondió sin escrúpulos.

_-Claro….jeje… te dejo porque tengo una cita con mi nueva novia. Nos vemos el lunes._

-Sí, nos vemos.- colgó el shinigami.- Al menos no tendré que verle la cara ese imbécil.

********

Después del medio día, Ichigo decidió llevarse a Rukia un lugar donde se podía relajar, era un pequeño parque cerca del río Karasu que fluye en el centro de Karakura. Llegaron a un área donde habían muchos árboles, el clima era fresco y el agua muy cristalina. Los dos shinigamis se sentaron en unas rocas cerca de un arroyo.

-Ya no volverás a toparte con Mikami- le dijo el peli naranja quedamente.

-¡No me digas que lo mataste!- le gritó la morena quien tenía sus piernas sumergidas en el agua.

-No tonta, no seas tan exagerada.- le trató de explicar- lo que se sucede es que lo llevaron una tipo "cárcel" para menores.

-Ah eso- suspiró tranquilamente- Eso ya no importa.

Rukia se veía tan relajado con un ligero vestido blanco de verano y su cabello recogido en un moño.

-La verdad es que si lo miraba otra vez- decía la chica- iba a usar mi zampakutou para córtale su…

-¡YA NO SIGAS!- la interrumpió alarmado- ¡Eres una sádica!

Rukia reía y reía, ¿en verdad Ichigo se la había creído toda?

-Y dices que yo soy la exagerada. Hablando en serio, si lo miraba otra vez no creo que sentiría temor u odio. Simplemente no me importaría ya que tengo un idiota descerebrado y petulante que me protege aunque yo no quiera.

-Así es yo siempre te pro…- luego se detuvo ya que se había dado cuenta de algo- ¡Oi porque tantos insultos!

-Es que a veces no encuentro las palabras exactas para describirte- se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dramatismo- lo siento.

-Mejor me reservo mis comentarios.

_Qué bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad. _

Pensaba el joven petulante mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla otra vez. El beso se tornaba más apasionado transmitiendo emociones que con palabras no se podrían describir. Los dos se acostaron en la gran roca observando como el cielo azul y las nubes los envolvían en un mar de tranquilidad.

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Te lo juro, Kuchiki Rukia.

****

**Fin T.T**

**Me costó escribir el final, no estaba tan inspirada hasta que mi paciencia se agotó y decidí ver Fade to black raw. ¡No entendí nada pero fue tan IchiRuki lo que pasó! ¡Kawaii! El hecho de que Ichigo diga tanto Rukia es música para mis oídos. Por cierto ya están los sub pero en ingles, la página está en mi "profile" por si la quieren ver. Muchas Gracias por leer y muy pronto les daré otro fic que ya llevo meses escribiéndolo, a ver cuando lo subo. **

**Dios les bendiga siempre.**

**Ps: Kubo quiero mi reunión Ichiruki. ¡Fade to black!**


End file.
